


Monster

by CityFallArc



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Brainwashing, Foot!Leo, Foot!Leonardo, Implied/Referenced Brainwashing, Ive never really written a one shot before, Mind Control, Short One Shot, Sorry if this is bad, TMNT AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:53:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26521714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CityFallArc/pseuds/CityFallArc
Summary: What had happened was already done. The worst part is, he knew that he was doing it, and by the time he realized, it was too late. They were dead and he was still breathing. Not that he deserved it.One-shot based on a fanfic I’m currently working on.
Kudos: 20





	Monster

**Author's Note:**

> I have never really written a one shot before. This was partially inspired by a fanfic I’m working on, not sure if it will be published ever.  
> If anyone is interested in actually reading it, you can let me know in the comments.

He’s a monster.  
It echoes so clear in his mind how this all happened.  
How all this blood on his hands came to be.

Leo knows that the Foot did something to him. He just wishes he knew what.  
Whatever they did to make him think his own family was the enemy and them his allies.  
Gave him false memories and twisted him into something horrid.  
Made him think that he had to kill them.  
And that’s exactly what Leo had done.  
He had hunted them for so long, sometimes alone and sometimes with company.  
How had he been so confused as to why his supposed allies shunned him, acted cold towards him?  
Now Leo knows.  
Because he didn’t belong.

Leo had obeyed Shredder. He had worked for him, had been grateful to him, trained with him.  
So many moments where Shredder could have ended him, but didn’t.  
The thought of it makes him sick to his stomach.  
His brothers must have had some hope for him, right?  
Isn’t that why they hesitated to kill him that one fateful night?  
The way they held back, desperately trying not to hurt their former leader, crying out in vain to try and get through to him.

Leo wishes they had killed him.  
If they had, he wouldn’t have so much blood on this armor that wasn’t his.  
Leo wouldn’t have to look at the foreign gear on him, at the gauntlets and sharp swords he had used in battle.  
He wouldn’t have looked at the bloody bodies and snapped out of whatever spell had been put on him.  
Two worlds built in his mind collided and he, in his confusion had ran to Shredders lair.  
To the enemies lair.

Shredder had seen the blood all over him and congratulated him, assuring him that all they had to do was kill the rat, something Shredder himself wanted to do.  
The look of shock on his face must’ve given Leo away.  
He had already started to run before Shredder called out to seize him.  
Running from his goons and Foot bots was all Leo could do.  
What would they have done had they caught him?  
Killed him? Or put him into a false narrative once more?  
And now he’s here, looking at his brothers dead bodies again.  
If he could trade places with them he would do it without hesitation.

Raph would never fight or argue with him the way siblings do again.  
Donnie would never invent new things or get to confess his feelings to April.  
Mikey would never smile or laugh the way he did once he had successfully pranked someone.

Leo picks up a phone that must have fallen off someone’s body.  
Judging by the wallpaper, it’s probably Donnies.  
It feels wrong for him to even use it.  
Leo taps his fathers number and holds the phone to his ear, waiting for someone to pick up.

Someone who would listen to his confession.

“Donatello? You were all supposed to be back three hours ago!”  
“Sensei.”  
“Leonardo?” Leo can hear the hope in his voice. It makes what he’s about to do all the more painful.  
“Sensei. I killed them.”  
“W-what?”  
Leo almost chokes.  
“They’re dead. All my brothers are dead and it’s my fault. I’m a monster.”


End file.
